Haito Le Buffett (Petals of Reincarnation)
|-|Haito= |-|Haito's Evolution= |-|Incomplete Reincarnator= Summary Haito Le Buffett '''is an afflitation of the Forest of the Greats and a Returner. She is the incarnation of Miyamoto Musashi Genshin, and possesses the talent of ''Ibitsu Niten Reihou (歪二天礼法).'' When she was a child, Haito was abandoned by her parents, which would result in her being sent into an orphanage, where she was thrown out. Prior to this event, she was constantly being bullied and picked on due to her looks, heavily consisting of gray colors. That is, of course, until a man appeared and adopted her, teaching her the skills of a sword in order for her to be strong. Haito's adopted father was from a lineage of Kendo masters and was even the instructor of the neighborhood dojo, which she began to train with him in. However, she learned that she had no talent for the sword, so she took the help of the Branch of Reincarnation and received the ability of Miyamoto Musashi. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 9-B | 9-A Name: Haito Le Buffett Origin: Petals of Reincarnation Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Returner, Incomplete Reincarnator Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of entirely slicing a tree into pieces and doing the same to a massive door. Threw Albert Fish hard enough to create a crater, and Albert Fish himself can crush human skulls with his bare hands.) | Small Building level (Completely overpowered and killed Caesar, who could slice the entire wall of a small amphitheater through and create a crater along it. Fragmented an incredibly large door by herself, and was implied to be a threat to Kouu, who could do this to his lair's floor. ) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Infinite '(Faster than Simo Hayha. Can blitz those comparable to faster Returners) 'Combat Speed: Infinite (Faster than the weapons and capabilities of Simo Hayha. Consistently slashes faster than Returners can even see.) Reaction Speed: Infinite (Can react to those comparable to Simo Hayha.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Tanks attacks from Caesar, who showed this level of power.) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman (Possesses the skill of Miyamoto Musashi Genshin) , Soul Manipulation (Possesses the Branch of Reincarnation, which transmigrates one's soul), Acausality (Type 3. Returners exist in a state of causal dilemma) | All of the same abilities as before to a much greater extent, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Death Manipulation (Ainuki''' immobilizes one's body and pushes them into the pressure of death, while their mind is also erased.), Spatial Manipulation (Her techniques can ignore distance) | Berserk Mode, Fate Manipulation and Durability Negation (She caused Caesar to be fated to die to an attack that wouldn't have killed him, overcame and corrupted a book which controlled fate), Shapeshifting (Grows more arms of different sizes), Statistics Amplification (While in combat, her reactions passively become greater and greater), Possession (Surrounded by a possessive, centipede-mist), Danmaku (Can slice hundreds of times in seconds), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Paralysis, and Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by the Ainuki), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Overcame fate), and Limited Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Survived her matter being expanded and crushed) '''Standard Equipment: *'Branch of Reincarnation:' A blade that gives one the ability of a historic great. This transmigrates, or moves, one's soul. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: *'Intelligence:' Her Berserk form rushes into fights and isn't all too smart, however it still has a skill of fighting. Key: Evolved Form | Incomplete Reincarnation Others Notable Victories: Kirito (Sword Art Online) - Kirito's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were in character) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Petals of Reincarnation Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon User Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Berserkers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Orphans Category:Monster Characters Category:Transformation Users